The Before and After
by CurlyFriDays
Summary: Wheatley remembers his before. His humaness. An Epilogue of sorts to The Threat Underground
1. The One and Only Chapter

Almost dying, was traumatic. Relieving memories of almost dying was also traumatic. Remembering you tried to kill your friend, was _very _traumatic.

I had decided I didn't like being traumatized. But being traumatized, brought traumatizing memories, sadly.

**Aperture. 1998**** Bring Your Daughter To Work Day. GLaDOS' Activation**

GLaDOS was angry. All the employees who knew of the project knew that. So.l, they had to find a way to sate that anger. That was the Intelligence Dampening Sphere's job. Like GLaDOS, it would be based on a human brain.

Norman Waters. He wasn't the smartest cookie of the batch. He floated from job to job, no one wanting to be the one who fired the bumbling idiot.

A British employee, who no one would miss.

He was attached a couple days before Her activation. She, did not take it well.

"What is this?!"

"Whoa, I can see everything from up here!"

"Shut. Up."

Wheatley could feel the pure anger running through his circuits. So he did shut up, on the outside.

"_I can see everything. Uh, did you know you are bloody massive right?_"

There was a reason Wheatley was not active on that day, Her anger, flooded his systems, and he short-circuited. He fell from Her chassis shortly after.

He stayed on the ground for a while. Even through the event.

He woke up while She was asleep. She called it murder. He called it his second chance. He wandered the collapsing facility, until he found the silent one. Chell. The two adventured through the facility, until the betrayal. She was not happy. She defeated Him, and She took back over.

He orbited the moon, while she dealt with the virus. He landed, and they wnet back into Aperture. She flipped the switch, and they all went free.

Now here they were, everyone with thumbs playing cards, quite intently.

"Uh, I hate to stop your very intense game. With the glares and things, but I was human. Just thought you should know. Okay! Carry on with your game."

"It seems that all of the AI I have met seem to be recovering memories." Chell remarked.

And that was that. Kind of. Wheatley decided he wanted to play card games, and to do that, he would need opposable thumbs. So one last trek underground was planned.

The same Android Initiative that Tom used, was still active. Somehow.

The transfed used the last of Aperture's remaining battery life. As Wheatley's mind went into the android, the facility powered down. And it was done.

Wheatley's body, was _tall_. He fell a lot on the acsent to the surface. He was blonde. with blue eyes that could put the sky to shame.

It was ironic, the last bit of power from Aperture, a place of murder, was used to fuel a new life.

And I, I had found I liked card games. Even if I lost, it was nice just having fun. It was good to be alive. And to have opposable thumbs of course.

**An: **

-This was told through Wheatley's point of view

-"blue eyes that could put the sky to shame." slight Blue Sky reference


	2. Sike! There's A Second Chapter!

We hadn't noticed the two robots following us. Orange and Blue. Atlas and P-Body. They, like us, hung out. Antics and pranks. They were careful though, there were no reassembly chambers above ground.

Life went on, you heard the occasional scream because some someone had just lost a card game. I had gotten better at card games surprisingly, somehow, by my memories resurfacing, muscle memory came back too.

Tom was still Tom, the 'mom friend' as humans nowadays called it. He was the logistcal one, our moral compass. As best as one could be with an actual murderer. Still, none of us could really say much.

We all lived, we were a group brought together by our experiences. Two androids, three humans, and two robots, we were the best crew. Pirate crew. Not that we're piarating any thing of course, but we could fight you if you were a danger to humanity. It was nice. Living without fear.

Though game night was scary at times, all of us calculating whether we should place the draw four. But still, it was nice, living like this. It was good, life was good

**An:**

-okay, _now_ it's finished


End file.
